Victor Krane
Victor Krane or formerly known as "Masked Man", is a major antagonist and later the main antagonist in the Disney XD series Lab Rats. He was a corrupt billionaire that joined forces with Douglas Davenport. In exchange for funding Douglas' schemes, Douglas bionically enhanced Victor making him superhumanly powerful. He is portrayed by Graham Shield. Biography After Douglas was thrown out of Davenport indisters, Douglas found Krane who agreed to fund his plans, but only if Douglas shared his research so he implanted Bionics in him to make him more powerful. He broke into Donald's far off warehouse and rescued his partner beating Donald's guards. Later after Douglas tricked Adam, Bree and Chase into following him to his new lair, Victor incapacitated them with is electroblast. Upon waking up, Douglas revealed his new partner's name and history, Victor urged Douglas to carry on his plan, but Douglas was more relaxed about the affair. Later after Adam, Bree and Chase esacaped, Victor angrily criticised him, however Douglas revealed it was part of his plan, as he had already reuploaded the Triton app, letting him take remote control of them. He waited till they got home, before taking control and turning them on Douglas, Tasha and Leo. Victor urged him to kill them, but Douglas was having to much fun terrifying his family. Leo and Donald managed to break Douglas's control over Chase, as such Douglas turned Adam and Bree on him. Angry at the plan not working, Victor grabbed the controls and started turning the attempts to leathal, trying to kill Chase. However the plan failed, and Chase managed to overide the Triton app freeing his siblings. Angry at the plan failing, Douglas reassured Victor he could take control again. But having enough of his plans, Victor declared they were now doing his, and they were now going to kill them all. This left even Douglas stunned. Later Krane had become considerably more mentally unhinged and enhanced his powers to much greater levels, so much so that even Douglas was scared. Fearing where Krane was heading, he beytrayed Krane and tried to warn the Donald, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. However they didn't trust him. Krane later decided he didn't need Douglas and ended there partnership, then he killed him by suffocating the air from his lungs. Afterwards he kidnapped Leo and Tasha, imprisoning them in a death trap and demanding Adam, Bree and Chase or he would kill them. Donald went himself and confronted Krane with a poweful weapon, although orginally working, Krane managed to absorb all the power and defeat them. He tried to force Donald, but he refused to choose. Meanwhile Adam, Bree and Chase managed to disable to defenses to go an help, being warned of this, Krane teleported into there lab and confronted them. A fight broke out between them, Krane managed to hold the advantage, but with difficulty the knocked him back. However Krane retook the advantage by telekinetically slamming them to the ground. He was about to kill them, when he was shot by Douglas, having really faked his death to fool Krane, saving the kids. Krane managed to regrain the upper hand and tried to kill Douglas with a plasma blast, but Chase jumped infront of him, and using his force field reflected the blast back at Krane. Holding him at gun point, Douglas was about to kill Krane when Donald returned having saved Tasha and Leo, distracted for a moment Krane escaped to parts unknown. Then Krane began his next plan, he grew S-1 in his lab and gave her bionics, to make her his bionic soldier, using an updated version of the Triton app he could control her with his mind. He then used her in his plan to removed Adam, Bree and Chase by staging a gas pipe repture and sending her to film them. Then leaking the footage to the world revealing that Bionic's existed. Following his plan being well underway, with the FBI capturing Donald, Tasha, Adam, Bree and Chase, he went to confront Douglas and Leo who had escape and were hiding out wih Principal Perry at the school, he brought S-1 with him. There he confronted them, only for Perry to pull the fire alarm, as such Krane electrocuted her and Douglas believing he had kiled them and set S-1 on Leo, instructing her to kill him in a painful way. She did by causing the celling to break above him, causing a giant concrete block to fall on him, apparantly killing him. Then they left together. However Leo survived, but the block only crushed his arm. Douglas took Leo from the hospital to Krane's abandoned Lab, where he bionically enhanced Leo's arm, to save it. However Krane and S-1 found them again, Krane took Douglas down with another energy blast, while S-1 defeated Leo. However before he could kill them, Donald, Adam, Bree and Chase arrived and confronted them. Krane knocked them all down with another energy blast and tried to telekinetically choak Douglas, but recovering the others attacked. While Bree took on S-1, Adam and Chase attacked Krane. He managed to hold them off however and the fight going in his favour, was interupted when Leo accidentally hit him with an energy ball Douglas had given him. Defeated, the feds stormed in, but Douglas revealed Krane's evil plot to them. They went to take him, but recovering Krane tried to kill Special Agent Graham. However Bree saved him and Adam knocked him down again with an enhanced lazer blast. Douglas gave the Feds several hand cuffs that would block there Bionic abilities and they were taken away. Later in a cage, in the secret facility, S-1 asked Krane what they were going to do. However Krane told her not to worry, as although imprisoned he still had a plan, and with that he activated his secret army of Bionic soldiers to further his plan. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sociopaths Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Speedster Category:Masked Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Jerks Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Scarred Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Bullies Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Betrayed villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Humans Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Leader Category:Gadgeteers Category:Evil Genius Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Brainwashers Category:Complete Monster